gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian
|related = Sandking SWB Sandking XL Contender Caracara Caracara 4x4 |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needle) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = guardian |handlingname = GUARDIAN |textlabelname = GUARDIAN |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Guardian is a heavy duty pick-up truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Guardian is mostly based on the , as seen from the overall chassis of the vehicle. It takes certain styling cues from the , such as the headlights and the hood. The Guardian also bears a similar design to the 2007 GMC Topkick. It also has a much larger version of the grille seen on the Speedo, which in turn is based on the . The underside of the Guardian is unique, in that it features a driveshaft loop, which protects the driveshaft from damage on its underside if was to fall off in the event of a U-joint (Universal Joint) failure, as in normal circumstances it would continue to spin in an aggressive rotation without the loop. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Guardian has excellent speed and maneuverability for such a heavy vehicle with its turbo diesel engine and 7-speed transmission. Durability is reasonable against traffic collisions and gunshots, although fishtailing can be a problem at medium speeds. The Guardian may not be able to push certain cars out of the way, but with good speed and durability, that is considered unnecessary. The Guardian is also competent at off-roading, and its elevated ground clearance means that it can ford areas of shallow water without suffering from a decrease in speed. Any players that stand on the back of the vehicle won't fall off when the vehicle moves, allowing them to use any weapon. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Guardian-GTAO-Front.png|A Guardian in the original version of GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Guardian-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Guardian on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Guardian-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Guardian on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Guardian can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. The first set cannot be recreated in Los Santos Customs or any other mod shop as it has a unique primary color. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Guardian-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|Guardian variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Guardian-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|Guardian variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Guardian-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|Guardian variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $375,000. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite being classified as an Industrial vehicle, it can be used in Off-road races. **This is, however, negated in the PS3/Xbox 360 release of the game. *The default radio stations for the Guardian are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *If the suspension is modified at Los Santos Customs, the vehicle's axles will not align with the wheel hubs, and will instead sit above the wheels. *Strangely, the steering arm found on the front steering rack is also found on the rear, as if it was modeled to be four-wheel-steered. This is due to the majority of the chassis being shared with the Liberator, which features modeled steering arms at both the front and rear ends. It also shares the driveshaft loop from this vehicle. *Despite the engine appearing to be a 3-cylinder from the exterior, using the Rockstar Editor, if the player positions the camera inside the engine bay, an extra inlet and exhaust pipe on the manifolds can be found behind the wall column separating the interior from the engine bay, making the engine a 4-cylinder. *It is one of the few vehicles to feature a driveshaft loop. The Liberator and Marshall also feature this. Bugs/Glitches *The front bumper is not connected to the body of the vehicle, this is most noticeable when the player opens or removes the hood of the Guardian. References Navigation }}pl:Guardian Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online